


Forever is a long time, but sometimes it’s just a second

by NephyLullaby



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephyLullaby/pseuds/NephyLullaby
Summary: Well, uh.. I wrote this two years ago, for english class.. It probably was pretty bad, but here wo go anyways.





	Forever is a long time, but sometimes it’s just a second

**Author's Note:**

> Well, uh.. I wrote this two years ago, for english class.. It probably was pretty bad, but here wo go anyways.

A long time ago, there was a big kingdom, the so called “Golden Kingdom“. The Royal Family ruled the kingdom, they lived in a fairytale castle, in the centre oft the kingdom. Also the nobles lived in the centre. In the kingdom were some small villages and citys too, but there were also the slums. The slums are a place where the poor underclass lived.  
And that’s where our heroine, known as Rineko lived, the secret lost Princess.

She was a tiny, thin, cold, uncommunicative, probably fourteen years old girl, that always weared a long, hooded jacket with some cat ears, so she got her synonym, Rineko, the cold cat. Nobody knows her eyecolor, because the shadow of her hood fell to deep into her face, also most people aren’t sure abour her haircolour, most are guessing, it’s midnight blue.

It was a cold, foggy night, when Rineko walked around the slums, searching for some money or food. The moon shined bright, so bright that it our little kitty was really bothered by it. But still, she needs money or food, or else, she would die soon.  
As she saw a huge circus tent and some cages and wagons around it, she got closer to it.  
„It’s a circurs, isnt’t it?“, she wondered.  
She felt really bad for all the locked up animals, she was wondering, how people could be so cruel, but she knows best how cruel people can be. So she decided to set the animals free and steal any money that she could find there.  
She breaked silently into the cashbox and took lots of money with her, after that she carefully opend the animal’s cages. She was a master thief, so she was really calm at that moment.

Suddenly she heard some footsteps behind her, she wanted to jump up into a tree, but someone grabbed her left arm.  
„What do you think you’re doing?!‘‘, the strange person that was holding her asked angry.  
That was really awfull, how could someone have noticed her?! That never happend before! The actually anxious girl wasn’t sure how to deal with that situation. The person that kept her was definitly a man, what if he will do awfull things to her.  
„I just set the animals free, alright? They shouldn’t live like that anyomore. But you probably won’t understand that anyways.“, she respond to him after some time.  
The strange man whispered into her ear „You sure wont run away when I let you go, I mean, you surely doesn’t want to get chased and painfully killed by me, don’t you?‘‘

After Rineko shook her head, the man turned her around to him and let go of her arm. She suspicious inspectet him. He was proably at her age, but much taller as her. Also, he wasn’t as thin as her, but still, he didn’t look like a noble or something like that. His white hair and his bright red eyes were just too strange, but at some point, he was really handsome.

With a sadistic smirk, he looked down to her and asked „So, you did something illict, so I definitly should punish you. But, what could I do to you, my little kitty, should I torture you?‘‘ after that, he pulled her down and cut into her cheek with a small kinfe. „So, that should be enough for now…“, he said, laughing about what he did. „I’m serious, just leave, I’ll handle everything.‘‘, with that, the red eyed pushed the confused girl away.  
Should she really just walk away? Won’t he chase her? What did he meant by “for now“? She quickly decided to run away, without saying anything she faded into the dark woods.  
After some days have passed, she walked around the circus area again, but rhis time it was a clear, sunny day, so sunny that it bothered her even more than the moon some days ago. Somehow she wanted to see the white haired man again, but actually she was a little bit unsure about how he’ll react to her. It’s Sunday, so there aren’t any people over here, just the circus crew. But where ist he one he searched for?  
Suddenly she heard a loud scream that came from one oft the wagons. What could have happend? Silently she sneaked to wagon, looked trough a small window, hoping that nobady had seen her. The window was very dusty, so she couldn’t see that much. She decided to duck down and listen trough the wall.  
„Isamu, you awful creature, how could you do that?!“, a strange man’s voice yelled. After some time, a familiar voice stuttered „P-please don’t hurt my sister, you can do anything to me, but don’t hurt her!“ What was going on in there? Rineko didn’t understand the clue. ,,You stupid piece of shit, I’ve sold her long time ago to some nobles!“, the strange voice said calm. After that, the confused girl heard a loud punch. „That’s not true, you promised me, you would take care of her, if I’ll work-“, the familiar voice shouted frightened, but the strange voice interrupted him laughing „It’s so funny, I really didn’t expect that you’re that naive!“ Suddenly she heard more punches and kicks, followed by a loud door bang.  
She sneaked to the left oft he wagon, to see who walked out. The wind blowed trough her hair, she wided her eyes, cartainly, it’s the man that caught her here some days ago. So, his name was was Isamu? Of course she got curious, so she followed him who ran into the woods, just like her that night.  
After 15 minutes or something like that, the white haired man turned around and shouted angrily „What do you want from me?! You’ve just destroyed everything, got it?!“ She looked at him perishingy and answered calm as she was „Yeah, I’ve done something wrong. But that you’ve let me go and probably took the blame on you, that was only your decisison. Anyways-“ Isamu interrupted her by pulling her against a tree, whispering into her ear „You remember what I said once? It’s not over yet...“ The clever girl knows exactly what he meant, he would continue what he did last time, won’t he? „Don’t worry, I wont kill you, I’ll just hurt you really bad.“, he said, but Rineko gave him just a cold look „Nothing can hurt you when you’re broken enough, huh...“,she whispered with a cold voice. He let go of her right away, mumbling „Tch, if you don’t even care, it’s no fun...“  
They’ve just being walking trough the forest, Rineko behind Isamu. None of them had any clue about what they’re even doing. Still, our little kitty, was curious, so she asked gingerly „So, you walked away, huh... But what’s next? Are you gonna search for your sister?“ He just turned around and chuckled softly „I knew that you’ve heard my fight with the director!“ Probably he’s really insane, he just goes from being angry right away to laughing, that’s just weird. Our little coldheart suddenly blushed and asked harassed „What the hell are you laughing at?!“ So the red haired just walked straight away towards her, patting her head cheerfully „It’s just cute how you seem to be completely cold but at heart you’re still actually caring for a stranger like me. I mean I’ve also hurt you once and still, you’re curious about me.“ Yeah, indeed that’s really weird, but as he said, it’s pretty cute after all.  
Rineko just turned around overwhelmed, but suddenly the wind waft the hood of her coat, so that Isamu was able to see her real haircolour and hairlength. It’s very long and curly, pastelltones from blue transitting to purple, so gorgeous that our cute, insane Circus Monster couldn’t believe his eyes. Cold she be the lost Princess oft he Golden Kingdom, Kuro Kinsaki? He gently touched her shoulder, asking with a soft voice „Hey... could it be... I mean, are you Princess Kuro..?“ Our cute heroine turned around rushly, looking angrily into his bright red eyes and shouted at him „Don’t call me that ever again, understood?! If you’ll hurt me, I won’t care, but fort he love of God, don’t call me by that awful name that my biological parents gave to me!“  
Isamu was really bad schocked, what did happend to her, had her parents exposed her, or did she just walked away, back then, when she was just six years old? Something really terrile must have happend. It must be so hard for a princess to live in the slums like a beggar or thief. Poor little Princess. Isamu felt really bad now. He always thought, his Life was awful, but he just got sold from his parents, away from his clan and is village, to an awful circus. Sure, that’s bad enough, but it’s not as bad like from being a Princess to change into a beggar and thief.  
He friendly smiled at her and asked patiently „So my little icequeen, what should I call you than?“ But cold as she was, she just answered with „I don’t really care, as long as you-“ Isamu just interrupted her „So, then I’ll just call you Mine, because from now on you belong to me~!“ Rineko just shruged her sholders, acting like she really doesn’t care about it, altough she was actually blushing a little bit. It’s a long time ago since she felt like someone actually cared for her, it’s a pretty great feeling after all. But still, he’s just a stranger, could she really trust him? What if he just tricking her? She knows best how horrible and cruel humans can be. After some minutes she made a decission, she wanted to experience a adventure, togehter with that cute, wacky stranger, Isamu. She wanted it, from the bottom of her heart, she wanted to open her heart towards him.  
Some weeks later, they’ve walked around a small city, searching for any hints of Isamu’s sister. Indeed, Rineko and Isamu decided to search for his sister and gonna face the little kitty girls parents and her twinsister, the Royal Family together. Also, they’ve been a couple for a while now.  
Thanks to each other, they learned what it is like being loved and to love back. After all they’ve been trough alone, they finally found a person who cares fort hem and will never let them down. The cold, small kitty had really opened her heart to him, she truly trusted him, finally she had someone to believe in and that person also believed in her. Of course, Isamu is really insane, naive and can also be very weird, but at the bottom of his heart, he’s a really kind, caring and loving person that is able to love someone else more than his on life, he never wanted to let his precious love down.  
After the sun was faded, our lovely couple lied down on a small lawnfield, cuddling against each other. They’ve just lied there, looking deep into each others eyes, until Rineko openend her mouth and whispered softly  
„Thank you... thank you so much for everything! I’ve never could imagine that there’s someone who really cares for me, but than you came into my life, so unexpected and you changed everything... I just love you so much!“  
After that Isamu pulled her face gingerly towards his and kissed her lovingly. After he let go of her lips, he soflty whispered something, too  
„You shouldn’t thank me, my precious kitty, I have to thank you! You opend my eyes, just because of you I was able to came behind the truth and walk away from the circus! But that’s not everything! I’ve truly seen lots of amazing things in my life, but nothing did fascinate me as much as you, I truly love you, from the bottom of my heart and I promise, from now on I’ll be with you forever!“  
With that, they’ve slept in.  
But when our little icequeen woke up, her prince in shining amor was gone.  
She had to realize that altough Forever is a long time, it can just be a second, sometimes.


End file.
